myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanaka (Kaestal)
Kanaka is a Pro-Hero and the father of Tanaka. As of the present day, he is the seventh-most popular hero and known as Athletic. Additionally, Athletic was the Symbol of Peace during the period All-Might was training to use his power properly. Appearance Kanaka is rather flamboyant in his attire. He wears a blue outfit consisting of a dark blue vest, white striped pants, boots, and a belt with the letter 'A' emblazoned on it. He also has a mostly pointed mustache with a pleasant grin near constantly on his face. Personality Kanaka is a highly energized man, constantly pushing himself to improve and refusing to let anything slow him down. He turned down One For All, despite the great boost it would give him, as to Kanaka, it was better suited to someone who had a heroic character despite being Quirkless. When he was the Symbol of Peace while All-Might was training to take up his predecessor's position, Kanaka performed his duty to the best of his ability and was an icon for heroes for a short time. He knew that the moment All-Might completed his training he would lose his position, but took this in stride. To Tanaka, he is a source of encouragement and inspiration, always taking time to assist his son whenever possible and act as a role model to aspire to be like. Most of the pro-heroes find Kanaka somewhat annoying, with only All-Might, who is arguably even more energetic and animated, willing to develop a friendship with him. Since his Quirk is based around healthiness, Athletic refuses to let unhealthy life choices take place in his presence. He has had brushes with the law on occasion due to smashing an individual's alcohol and throwing their packs of cigarettes away, due to being so concerned with other people's health. Biography When he first arrived on the hero-scene, Kanaka rapidly rose the ranks and became the #1 Hero, and the Symbol of Peace, during the time between All-Might's predecessor's death and All-Might's ascension. Among those he faced while the Symbol of Peace was It-Which-Thinks, a highly advanced Artifical Intelligence who he convinced to turn to the side of good after a prolonged fight. Shortly after his 24th birthday, Athletic got married to fellow hero Bouquet and together they had a son named Tanaka five years later. Once All-Might made himself known to the public Athletic stepped down as the Symbol of Peace. Shortly thereafter several other heroes appeared which became more popular than him, and as he aged Kanaka weakened somewhat. He remained second in raw power, on par with Endeavor and surpassed by All-Might. Kanaka has continued to be a Pro-Hero, and even as the years wear on him he refuses to let himself slow down until he is physically unable to continue helping others. His power has dropped to being the fourth strongest hero in normal circumstances. Quirk Quirk "Fit" - Kanaka's quirk grants him increased physical capabilities according to his level of physical health and fitness. In peak physical condition and the prime of his life, Kanaka was slightly stronger than the second bearer of One-For-All. As he ages Kanaka's power lowers; at 45 his power is around half what it once was, but this is more than enough to give even the strongest of villains pause. Abilities *'Peak-Human Condition' - Kanaka is as physically healthy as a human his age and height can be and is at the peak of human strength, speed, and flexibility without sacrificing too much on any side. His Quirk increases his power to easily superhuman levels, and he is a match for almost any opponent. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Over the years, Kanaka has gained incredible martial skills and is among the world's top fighters. *'Slowed Aging' - Due to his Quirk, Kanaka's aging is slightly slowed compared to most humans. He looks to be in his late thirties, despite being in his mid-forties. Intelligence Kanaka is knowledgeable about many subjects and considers training his mind equally important to training his body. He is competent at figuring out an opponent's weakness, even if he himself is unable to take advantage of them. He also spent years fooling his allies and enemies into believing he had a debilitating weakness to artificial sugars. Conflicts Early Heroics * Athletic VS The Sloth * Athletic VS 100-Style-Army Heroics While The Symbol of Peace * Athletic VS Supervillain Revenge Squad * Athletic VS It-Which-Thinks Trivia Category:Characters Category:Quirk User Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Kaestal